


Blue

by of_the_moon_and_stars (tentrificus)



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentrificus/pseuds/of_the_moon_and_stars
Summary: She sees his eyes every night before she falls asleep and every morning when she wakes up, and she thinks her past self would be happy with that.
Relationships: Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel/Carswell Thorne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on fanfic.net under the name eyes, but i recently went on a writing rampage and reedited this.
> 
> potential tw but i don't want to give spoilers, so scroll to the end notes if you're easily triggered!

She sees his eyes every night before she falls asleep and every morning when she wakes up, and she thinks her past self would be happy with that. 

There’s no room for happiness these days.

She’s strangely busy, and yet time still passes so emptily. She’s sure her friends are making an effort to take her mind off of things. She appreciates it. 

She’s avoiding them today. 

She curls up tighter under the covers. Sometimes right as she’s slipping into sleep, she could swear that his arm is slipped around her waist. 

(It isn’t.)

They had dreams together. Fantasies about what could have been. They thought that perhaps after the war was over they could travel the world. Perhaps they could deliver antidotes to letumosis patients. Perhaps they could start a family. 

It didn’t matter, they said, because no matter what they would be happy together. 

She wants to scream at him for broken promises. 

(She does. He doesn’t listen, or maybe he just doesn’t hear.)

She dreams instead, about times when his eyes softened with kindness. Dreams about every shade of blue his eyes could be. 

The rich blue of a hot sky in the middle of a desert, glazed and unfocused. 

The deep blue of the Earth’s oceans from the Rampion, lit up with laughter. 

The husky blue of the shadows in Levana’s atrium, wanting for more. 

It didn’t matter how much she dreamed. 

The blue was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> tw: depression, major character death (depending on how you interpret the story)
> 
> i originally wrote thorne as explicitly dead (?) but i decided to leave it kind of open ended this time around. the way i wrote it i actually interpreted them as having an unhappy/toxic relationship?? but there's any number of ways you could have read it.


End file.
